The present invention relates to a replica of a real firearm, for example an automatic pistol or a machine pistol.
A firearm replica has for the object to reproduce faithfully the characteristics of a real firearm, particularly its weight, its volume and its real firing conditions, whilst replacing the cartridges and the percussion mechanism, by small light plastic balls and an ejection mechanism, for example compressed air.
There is already known a firearm replica comprising:
a removable loader whose casing contains projectiles constituted of small light balls, particularly of plastic,
a frame comprising a substantially elongated portion carrying the barrel, a downwardly elbowed portion serving as a grip, and a receptacle to receive the loader, the elongated portion of the frame containing an ejection mechanism for the projectiles and an actuating mechanism connected to a detent, and
a slide mounted movably longitudinally on the elongated portion of the frame to load a projectile into the barrel and to cock the ejection mechanism.
However, in such a firearm replica, there is fairly frequent breakdown, by blockage of a ball between the slide and the frame, which requires taking the mechanism entirely apart, to locate the blockage site, and gives rise to supplemental costs, and trouble for the user.
The invention has for its object to facilitate disassembly of a firearm replica, in the case of possible blockage of a ball in the frame and/or in the slide.
To this end, the invention has for its object a firearm replica of the mentioned type, characterized in that it comprises control means integrated to locate, without preliminary disassembly, the site of possible blockage of a projectile in the slide and/or the frame.
Preferably, the control means is constituted by at least a portion of the slide end of the frame of transparent plastic material. Preferably, the assembly of the slide and frame is of transparent plastic. In this case, the control means also promotes locating possible breakdown in the ejection mechanism and/or the actuating mechanism.
According to another characteristic, an indicator means is provided to indicate the size and number of balls available in the loader. Preferably, this indicator means is constituted by at least a portion of the loading housing in transparent plastic material. Preferably, the assembly of the loading housing is of transparent plastic material.
According to still another characteristic, the firearm replica of the invention comprises balancing means to simulate firing conditions of a real firearm. Preferably, the balancing means comprise a counterweight in the elongated portion of the frame, substantially in vertical alignment with a trigger guard surrounding the trigger. The balancing means can also comprise a counterweight fixed along the grip at its rear surface. The loader can also comprise a counterweight disposed between the legs of a U shaped recess forming a reservoir for the projectiles.
In a first embodiment, the ejection mechanism is provided to eject the projectile with an energy of the order of 0.5 J to simulate the firing conditions of a real firearm, whilst in a second embodiment, for a toy, the ejection energy is of the order of 0.08 J.
Preferably, the grip is covered with two removable protective covers of transparent plastic material, said covers defining along the rear surface of the grip a recess to receive the mentioned counterweight.